


Five Senses

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: I'm on a spree ladies and gentleman!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Just five senses...And still, so many things Ash and Gou loved about each other...
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Five Senses

**Gou**

**Sight**

The first thing Gou noticed about Ash was his massive eyes, and the way they shined every time the Trainer was excited about something. Pokemon battles, incredible places they both discovered together, or simply spending time with his favorite person in the world…

“Your what?” Gou asked that morning, as soon as he heard Ash’s words

“My favorite person” Ash confirmed “You’re my favorite person in the whole world, Gou…”

And the way Ash looked at him was… impossible to describe. He never looked at any other living thing in the same way, and the sun entering through the window bathed Ash’s face in a yellow bright light…

“Say that again” Gou said, and added quickly “Please”

“You are, and always will be, my favorite thing in the whole world…” Ash repeated

Gou registered the way Ash looked at him that morning, and the memory never left his mind…

**Hearing**

“Are you okay?” Ash questioned with a smile, looking directly at his boyfriend, who had his head on his shoulder.

Gou denied with his head, that wasn’t the right position…

As months went by and their relationship grew closer, both of them started to getting more comfortable with each other.

But that day, the task seemed impossible to Gou, he tried to put his head on Ash’s shoulder, on his hands, above his legs, nothing seemed to work!

“What about this?” His boyfriend offered, taking Gou’s head with extremely care and guiding him to his chest. The boy was about to protest again, when he heard a low sound:

‘Thump’

He raised an eyebrow

“Something wrong?”

“Hush” Gou ordered, and Ash obeyed

‘Thump’

Gou found the spot, right in the middle of Ash’s chest, where he could hear his heart beating

“Perfect…” He whispered

“Why? It’s just my heart” Ash said

“Your heart…” Gou explained, putting a hand on his chest “Is what I need. Your heart assures me this is not a dream, nor a fantasy. This is real, and you’re here, with me”

Ash kissed his boyfriend’s lips softly, and he found that perfect place again, filling his whole body with the fantastic sensation of Ash’s heartbeats.

**Taste**

Oh, this is an easy one to anyone who knows Gou. Obviously, his favorite taste in the whole world were Ash’s kisses, but specifically…

The Trainer from Pallet Town wasn’t sure; he picked up his spoon and chose another of the 36 different flavors of ice cream in front of him

“Vanilla…” He commented

Gou took him swiftly by the chin and planted a soft kiss on his lips, tasting the ice cream at the same time

“Not sure…” He commented, and Ash agreed.

“What about strawberry?” Ash offered, once again, picking up the flavor with his spoon

This time, Gou went for a more aggressive approach, he took Ash by the collar of his jacket and pressed his lips firmly, a few seconds after, he nodded his head approvingly.

“Great!” Koharu said with sarcasm “You tasted fifteen different flavors in the last half hour and managed to pick just one. Since you met Ash, you lost all sense of decency, Gou” The girl completed

Ash let out a laugh and went for the Russian cream, while Gou prepared himself to kiss his boyfriend again…

**Smell**

“I’m sorry” Gou murmured, and Ash knew he was being sincere “I should have noticed earlier that you were possessed by Gengar”

“Its okay” Ash responded, and Gou denied with his head

“It’s not. You were acting strange, _stranger than usual,_ and I was so focused on catching Pokemon that…”

“Nothing happened at all Gou, forget about it!”

“But what if something would have happen?” Gou exclaimed, and Ash noticed he was on the verge of tears “What then? I promised I would take care of you, remember?”

“Again with that… I can take care of myself Gou, it doesn’t matter what you said to my Mom”

“It matters to me!” Gou shouted, and wiped his face, turning around “But you just don’t understand…”

Ash put a hand on his shoulder, but Gou didn’t face him

“I guess I don’t” Ash confessed with sadness “But I want to…”

That _did_ cause Gou to turn around

“I want to understand you, Gou” Ash continued “I don’t want to fight, not like this, not for these silly things”

“They are not s…” Gou tried to say

But Ash interrupted him, hugging him tightly. The action surprised Gou so much that he took a long breath, his brain decided to betray his feelings, and he said the first thing that came to his mind.

“You smell nice”

“What?” Ash said chuckling, but without letting him go

“I didn’t mean to…”

“No, I heard you clearly, you said I smelled nice!”

“Well, you do!”

“I just took a shower, Gengar dragged me through the mud for two minutes, remember?” Ash replied

They both looked at each other’s eyes and started to laugh together…

**Touch**

“This is Ash…” Gou said with as much conviction as he could, holding the boy’s hand “My boyfriend!”

And when he saw his parent’s face, he knew that was a mistake. A “traditional” family like his? How could they ever accept him and Ash?

As soon as the shouting and the insults began, he closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears, he didn’t wanted to feel anything, not anymore…

Suddenly, Ash grabbed him with force by the arm and they both rushed out of the house as quickly as they could. They didn’t stop, and when Gou started to get tired, he asked:

“Ash, where are we going?”

“Far from there!” was his cryptic answer

Gou tried to stop and letting him go, but Ash turned around and hold him tightly. Gou noticed he was crying.

“I’m not like the rest…” He whispered between sobs

“What?” Gou questioned

“I’m not like the rest! I’m not leaving you behind!”

He held his hands with strength, but at the same time, with that kindness so characteristic of him

“Not leaving you behind…” He said once more “Not letting you go, not now, not ever”

They stayed like that, holding hands for Arceus knew how long… And even when they decided it was time to return to the Lab and face whatever punishment Gou’s parents had for them, Ash was still holding him…

He never let him go.

**Ash**

**Sight**

It was a day like any other; Ash and his boyfriend were eating breakfast together, when Gou asked:

“Are you leaving?”

Ash raised his head, and Gou explained:

“I found the ticket beneath your pillow. Flight to Kanto, with no return date”

“What makes you think that a ticket means I’m leaving?”

“You always buy a return ticket; you learned to plan ahead in the last few years”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I’m the one who taught you that, you asshole!” Gou shouted

Ash got up and approached his boyfriend

“You’re leaving… again” Gou said, turning around “I should have listened to your friends, you always leave”

“You’re right” Ash commented “I always leave…”

Ash hugged his boyfriend and put his chest against his back

“Only this time…” He commented in the lowest voice he could “I’m not planning on leaving alone…”

“I…”

“I know you so well Gou…” Ash interrupted “I knew you would notice the ticket under my pillow, but it never occurred to you that the ticket wasn’t for me”

Gou turned around, and Ash said:

“Wanna come live with me?”

The raven haired trainer would never forget the look on Gou’s face after he said that.

**Hearing**

As soon as Scorbunny started to evolve into Raboot, Gou let out a little squeal:

“Eeep!”

Ash snorted, and Gou paid no attention, focused on his newly evolved boyfriend, once Raboot gave him a high-five and after they hugged in celebration, Gou turned around to face Ash.

“Why did you laugh at me?” He asked with a serious face

“It’s just… the sounds you make when you’re happy! They’re so cute!”

“I don’t make any cute sounds!” Gou defended himself, blushing furiously

“Yes, yes you do!” Ash confirmed “Pikachu, what do you think?”

“Pi-Pika-Pi!” The electric Pokemon confirmed, nodding

“Of course Pikachu it’s on your side” Gou huffed “That doesn’t mean anything”

“What about you Raboot?” Ash questioned “You think Gou makes cute little noises or what?”

“Rab!” The Rabbit Pokemon nodded solemnly

“All of you are just hearing things” Gou complained

“You don’t need to be mad about that” Ash interjected “I love that sound you make” He added, kissing him on the cheek

“Eeep!” another one of those embarrassing sounds escaped from Gou’s lips

Ash raised an eyebrow

“Don’t say a word, you idiot”

**Taste**

“Don’t take off the blindfold” Koharu warned Ash, and the boy nodded quickly and raised his thumbs

She gave him a spoon with something in it and Ash took a second before saying:

“Strawberry smoothie”

Both Gou and Koharu nodded

“That was an easy one” The girl said, handing him another spoon “Try this one”

“Liquified noodles!”

She was impressed, but sure Ash would never guess the third one, she gave him the last spoon

“This is just Gou’s hair!” He said immediately

“WHAT?” Koharu shouted

“Yes!” Ash confirmed “You just put Gou’s hair on a blender!”

“Told you, he knows how my hair tastes; he even once said is his favorite flavor in the world, now paying up!” Gou demanded

“You and your stupid weird boyfriend” Koharu said, giving her friend a 20 Pokedollar bill.

**Smell**

Gou returned from his quest to find Mew exhausted, sadly, three days of looking for the elusive Mythical Pokemon along with his Pokemon had given no results.

“Your puppy missed you” Koharu commented as soon as he entered the Lab

“You mean Dewgong?” Gou asked, surprised by the odd choice of words

“The other one” The girl replied “Your _human_ one”

Oh.

“Did he give you any trouble?”

“You know” Koharu responded “Crying about Gou not being here, wondering when Gou would come back, asking if maybe Gou was tired of him and that’s why you didn’t ask him to go with you”

“So, the usual…” Gou affirmed

Koharu nodded

Gou entered the room he shared with Ash and contemplated his boyfriend for a little while, he was asleep alongside Pikachu, and the boy noticed one little detail about him.

“He’s wearing one of my shirts…” He whispered

“I gave it to him and he kept it, he said that it had the best fragance in the world”

Gou looked at his friend, surprised

“His words, not mine” She explained, shrugging

“I guess he _is_ a puppy after all” Gou mused, wishing Koharu a good night, entering the room and closing the door behind him

**Touch**

“I need you to stop putting yourself in danger just to protect me” Gou said, and Ash just whispered:

“Never”

“I mean, just look at you! Three scars on your face, and all because of what?”

“I couldn’t let those Teddiursa scratch you!”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want any scratches on my beautiful boyfriend’s face” Ash said seriously, and Gou deadpanned

“What about _my_ beautiful boyfriend’s face?” He countered, touching softly his cheeks and finishing his inspection “At least this time there is no infection” He added, getting up

Ash whispered something, and Gou came closer to him

“I’m sorry… what was that?”

“More… please?” Ash asked with a smile

“Fine” He replied “But keep hurting yourself and I swear I won’t caress you anymore, now where do you need them?”

Ash lowered his head, and Gou swiftly stoke his forehead

“More…” Ash whispered again

Gou rolled his eyes, but still complied.

**Author's Note:**

> This writer feeds off positive energy!  
> Leave it right below, please!  
> See you next time!


End file.
